


The First Persian

by Thay182



Series: Hybrids' Love [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ubbe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Battle Scenes, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Hybrids/Cat Breeds, I know, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, This is crazy, ahh.. fluffy, always fluffy don't even ask me to do it otherwise, but they as hybrids hahaha, omega alfred, so many tags i can still put but I am happy with this, this is season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182
Summary: “I have one condition, and if you say ‘yes’ I will convert to your religion in a heartbeat.” Ubbe said, maybe it was the heat between them, or the fact that this would peace his whole being once for all. Ubbe wasn’t going to be able to suddenly pray for a Goddess he barely heard about, but he didn’t need to if Alfred did that for both of them. May the gods forgive his ambitions and desires, because he is only hybrid after all.“What do you wish?” Alfred asked, holding the stare. One thing, only one, for a lifetime of service in name of Bastet. Alfred could deliver it, he thought.“You.”orUbbe is a Viking alpha willing to change his religion in name of the omega Alfred.He would do everything to bed this King, basically.





	1. proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, ok, so I am doing this ahha.
> 
> This story will be part of a series. Chronologic:  
1\. The First Persian, the beginning of it all. – Alfred and Ubbe (Vikings)  
2\. Perks of Being a Mutt – Steve and Billy (Stranger Things)  
3\. Persian Tradition – Louis and Harry (One Direction). This is my first one written, and I am still updating. 
> 
> The universe between the fanfics is all the same, but in different timelines. That's why I created the tag Hybrids/Cat Breeds. That way it's easier to find the stories around this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_"I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind"_

He could sense the smell from far, far away, three or more halls ahead, and it was insufferable. Since Ubbe came to Wessex the only thing in his mind has been Alfred, and he hated himself for it, how weak he must look to Bjorn, Lagertha, but above all, Torvi. Torvi, who stood beside him in moments of need and didn’t abandon him like his own brother Hvitserk. Thing is, all Ubbe’s being was intoxicated by the smell; part of him wished to kill Alfred to stop once for all his suffering. The day he and Bjorn had a discussion about the land and how Alfred should've given them what it was promise, even then Ubbe couldn’t control himself and not snap as soon Alfred said he couldn’t give the lands – _'not yet'_, the King said – and living in the same roof as the King wasn’t helping Ubbe’s mind.

Ubba opened the door without knocking, Alfred was already waiting for him and the guards by the door did nothing to block Ubbe. _‘If only they knew what I am thinking right now’ _for sure not even the King would agree to see Ubbe if he could read how many times Ubbe though about throwing him on the floor and taking him from his back. First thing Ubbe saw was Alfred’s cat tail, white and not as full of fur as Ubbe’s tail, but yet, very graceful, after Ubbe saw small black cat ears moving slowly to the sound of the door cracking and making the King turn, but what really captured Ubbe was his green eyes staring at the Viking. Alfred had the features of all royal English, apparently, a Ragdoll breed. For Vikings that meant nothing, since their breeds were to be Maine Coon – as all Ragnar’s sons, and Ragnar before his death – marking those who not fear a battle and came from Odin themselves. Bengal, the exotic breed sign of good presage or just, the ones close to the gods that came from Freya's womb, and the Norwegian Forest, as warriors and the majority of Northman from Thor hammer. Ragdolls were no breed, and the unknown was usually seeing as wrong for hybrids. It didn’t change the fact that Alfred was an omega and Ubbe an alpha. 

“You asked to see me?” Ubbe spoke after some seconds staring at the sweet creature. He frowned, trying to imagine why the King would agree to meet him alone, knowing very well – by the non-subtle way Ubbe’s body reacted in the King’s presence – how much Ubbe wanted to bed him.

“Yes” Alfred said, diverting his eyes and taking a long breath. The attraction wasn’t light for him either, it was clear that the Goddess was testing his will, but the Goddess also made him a fertile man, someone able to provide heirs. Why would the Goddess give something so important and at the same time ask for him to preserve himself till a future husband or wife could be worthy of him? Ubbe was a sin, a delightful sin to look at. “Please, sit”

Ubbe stood his ground, his own orange with white ear moving along with his orange-white tail. From all sons of Ragnar, Ubbe was exactly like his father. From face, to color, not even Bjorn could be compared in that aspect, Bjorn having his orange tail but white ears. Ubbe was strong, physically and in mind, Alfred could tell because he has been using the calming tone of an omega to peace the conversation. True be told, Ubbe was trying to not give in the first sentence, the tone was getting into his nerves.

“Some wine?” Alfred tried again, pouring some wine and knowing for a fact Ubbe was watching him. Alfred cleared his throat before speaking again. “I think your brother Bjorn had set his heart against me.” And if that wasn’t the reason Ubbe tried his best to keep distance between him and the King, then he didn’t know why he resisted the temptation.

“He feels… betrayed.” Saying the true was an easy path to Ubbe, and there was no motivation to lie. He also felt betrayed by Alfred’s grandfather; the lands were theirs by right.

“I understand that, but what can I do? It was not of my doing. And for the time being it is not easy for me to grant those lands again, many are against it.” For record, Ubbe hated how much Alfred could get under his skin effortless. How he was already considering whatever Alfred throw at him.

“So what we are supposed to do?”

As if Alfred was expecting the question, he didn’t take a breath before saying. “Conciliation. You can public renounce your pagan gods and follow Bastet as a believer on the only Goddess.” Alfred dared to ask this from a son of Ragnar, the ones closest to the gods in Earth. No, he couldn’t. “Can’t imagine Bjorn would ever agree to that.” Why, why he chose those words? Ubbe didn’t want to stay anymore, million of thoughts crossing him and asking himself if he would agree on that. He turned ready to leave.

“I am not talking about Bjorn, but about you.” Any omega asking something from an alpha is already a burden to not met the expectations. Alfred seemed to have both omega and King on his side, because Ubbe once again couldn’t resist facing the younger one. As a way of distraction, and to find an excuse to get close, Ubbe pointed to the wine, which Alfred soon poured some on a glass and gave to the Northman. They both sat at the same time.

“You do that for me, Ubbe.” Does he really need to say the name? Turning Ubbe’s life a circle of desperation for one single omega? “And a part of my burden is lifted. Ragnar talked to me when I was a boy, he talked about your people, my people, sharing the land and I think of all his sons you are closest to him.” It was annoying how Alfred was able to read right throw Ubbe’s face. Ubbe was aware of that, more than he could admit. “He told my grandfather that he no longer believed in your gods.” That was Alfred mistake. To speak about Ragnar as someone that he knew very well, Ubbe was sure not even his father knew himself at the end of his days, but Ragnar’d never stop believing in Thor, Freya or Odin. The gods that made them who they are, that lay down on Freya’s cats to create the hybrids. Ubbe gave a sarcastic smile. 

“That’s not true.”

“My grandfather told me everything.” _‘He was an arse.’ _Ubbe thought, but Alfred kept speaking. “He wanted to prepare me for times such as this and he loved your father, I know that. Your father’s death broke him, destroyed him.” With that, Ubbe wasn’t able to contain himself anymore, he stooped and got closer, face to face with Alfred. So close the smell was unbearable to fight. He gave a good look, from the small black ears to the green shining eyes and the red lips so appetizing. Ubbe wanted to believe in Alfred, he wanted more to believe Ragnar was able to convert himself just so he could give the King the World in a silver plate. Alfred didn’t move, he was still and his ears didn’t bow which was a sign of straight, especially coming from alpha to omega. 

“I have one condition, and if you say ‘yes’ I will convert to your religion in a heartbeat.” Ubbe said, maybe it was the heat between them, or the fact that this would peace his whole being once for all. Ubbe wasn’t going to be able to suddenly pray for a Goddess he barely heard about, but he didn’t need to if Alfred did that for both of them. May the gods forgive his ambitions and desires, because he is only hybrid after all.

“What do you wish?” Alfred asked, holding the stare. One thing, only one, for a lifetime of service in name of Bastet. Alfred could deliver it, he thought.

“You.” Shameless, Ubbe said, still too close for comfort. Now Alfred’s heart was pumping hard and his ears finally gave an indication of submission by going down.

“Marry me, King of Wessex, and my axe shall be yours forever.”


	2. An oath for a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't gonna lie.. Bjorn is kind of annoying in my fanfics mainly because he annoyed me this last season. :) Ubbe is much more a Ragnar son than Bjorn, if you don't think so, prove me wrong haha. 
> 
> Plus, Torvi is an angel. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_"And I'll use you as a focal point_  
_So I don't lose sight of what I want"_

“Mother, you heard me?” The silence between Alfred and Judith were starting to make the King anxious. First thing – the next day – Alfred did after Ubbe’s offer was going to his mother and ask for her opinion. True be told, the moment Ubbe said the word ‘marry’ Alfred felt lost. Of course he was aware of the attraction, the pheromones shared that got them into this looping were Alfred thought Ubbe was able to listening to his solutions. Alfred never thought the Viking would have the guts to ask something like _‘marriage’_, he was a King, a goddess King, his duty was to his country and marriage often comes to bring alliance and settle peace, which would be exactly the role of this union if it came to became reality, but with a godless pagan? It seemed quite strange his path were to be Ubbe, regardless of how much he wanted that to be true.

“Wait.” Judith raised her hand, a delicate way of demanding time. Time, something she knew it was preciouses for them, and each decision could cost losing everything, or winning once for all. Alliance with Vikings has been shown efficient in many occasions, and Judith was almost certain what Ecbert would think about the matter. “Frankia has done it.” She began by pointing that out. “They've been successful, from what I heard.”

“They did, and they have, I believe they call the man Rollo.” Alfred said, sitting while Judith stared at the window in contemplation of the grey sky. “Ubbe’s uncle.”

“That’s even more interesting.” She turned, now putting both hands on the table and leaning towards Alfred. “It means Ubbe is related to royalty.”

“He is a Ragnarson, his blood line is powerful among his people. What if he decides to overthrow me and demand for others to became pagans as soon as we marry? He is the alpha, after all.” Alfred petted his own ear feeling the soft fur. Judith gave a sweet smile, getting close to her son and sitting by his side, taking his other hand on hers.

“And you’re the omega, my love. It seems they are the ones with power, but a true alpha lives to please his or her omega. I have the feeling Ubbe would do anything for you, even give up on his brothers and faith, apparently.” Wasn’t that a problem itself? What would be of Wessex if Ragnarsons came to his door? Alfred looked tormented, his forehead creating wrinkles, the Ragdoll tail going from one side to another. Judith squeezed his hand even more. “Why are you searching for excuses? Do you not want it? If that’s the case, we will find another solution.”

Alfred swallowed hard, putting his head up and facing his mother. It was if invisible fingers were holding his heart and It was warm, it was cozy, but the fear that at some point this fingers would wring his heart as strong as possible, that was the problem.

“I fear I might be to fond of the idea.” There it was, the honest wish of belonging to Ubbe running throw his veins and fogging his thoughts. Alfred would feel the doubt forever: If he did it for Wessex, accepting this marriage, or for himself. Judith’s ears went a little down when she stroked Alfred’s cheek.

“My son, I would never support this marriage if I didn’t believe it was the right decision. I know it must be scary, the perspective of loving the alpha you are to marry when we, royals, never get this blessing, but it is possible, Alfred. I saw it happening, it is possible the right path for Wessex is also the one you desire for yourself.” To have Judith on his side was already enough, but encouraging it became a new level for Alfred. He knew what he should do and he dared not take too long. Danes were coming; he needed Ubbe by his side. “Furthermore, can you imagine how cute yours sons would be?” She laughed discreetly, letting Alfred’s cheeks burn in a strong red color.

“Mother…” He scolded.

“Just the truth, but still he must earn it. You are a King, demand loyalty.” Alfred stared at her with curiosity, biting gently his bottom lip.

“What do you suggest?” Judith was, after all, the mind of this kingdom. She was the reason Alfred sat in the throne, the salvation of all Wessex. 

“An oath. He must prove his word.”

At the same time in another part of the castle, Ubbe was in room together with Bjorn, Lagertha and Torvi, all eyes on him and all ears pointed in his direction. Maine Coon ears are pointy and bigger than most hybrids, which always were well used to intimidate the enemies. Surprising, Torvi was the one who looked less threatening, the proof of that came right away.

“I can’t disagree.” She simply said; Ubbe raised one eyebrow. Not to long ago they were lovers, Ubbe didn’t want to break her heart but apparently she was over him. “Don’t look so astonished, Ubbe. Everyone can smell in you two a craving, I knew you would find a way, just didn’t thought it would be one to bond you to this land, and him, forever.” Torvi shrugged, taking her own grey tail and petting it. “You will probably never go back to Kattegat, are you ready to let it all go?”

“Your brothers.” Bjorn asked, clearly annoyed. He was playing with a knife, making it spin on the table, but this whole conversation made his hand tight around the knife handle. “Your gods, our father… For what? For a Saxon King?” The despite on Bjorn’s voice bothered Ubbe, his eye slits – a hybrid has the eyes slightly like a cat, it is the very reason their sight is good – along with his fur rising as if he was getting ready to fight and, by instinct, to grow more scary. Of course this wouldn’t work with Bjorn, they were use to fight like this.

“Do not speak about him like that, and our father loved his father. I am sure he’d be please with me.” He got close to Bjorn, facing him eye to eye. “You like to believe you are the only one of us who knew Ragnar, Bjorn, but he was never constant. His mind was his own to understand and I intent to live beyond a Ragnarson title.” That made Bjorn gritted his teeth, the canine showing a little too much. In a burst, Bjorn pushed a chair and spat on the wood floor.

“Do whatever you want, don’t expect me to be at your wedding.” Bjorn left the room cursing the this Goddess Bastet and damning his father for being so controversial. Reality was, to follow what they wanted they should give up on the idea of a Ragnar. Maybe Ragnarok wasn’t going to be the battle between Fenrir and Odin, but the battle between Bastet and Odin. Unfortunately Alfred was on the other side, Ubbe was aware he’d be forever torn between his faith and love.

“I said this once and I will say it again.” Lagertha looked at him with tender eyes, holding a hand on Ubbe’s shoulder. “You are just like Ragnar when I met him.” Lagertha shouldn’t be someone Ubbe cared so dearly in his heart, but life have a funny way to mess with his conscience. She patted him twice, leaving the room quietly. After a moment of silence, Torvi finally gave her thoughts.

“I won’t say I completely like this.” A sigh. “But I am by your side.” That brought a smile to Ubbe’s face; at least he wouldn’t be alone on this journey. Some feeling inside his guts was telling him he’d feel renegade for a while, before Alfred truly trustes his word and Bjorn to not grow a grudge over him. The comfort of Torvi was enough though; Ubbe took her by the neck and put their foreheads together.

“What would I do without you?” As if destiny was making fun of Ubbe, a particular smell invade his nose and traveled to his lungs. It made Ubbe let it go of Torvi and turn his face to the door at the exactly second Alfred opened it. The omega looked from Ubbe to Torvi, a strange feeling growing inside of him and making his cheeks burn.

“Am I interrupting something?” In Alfred’s defence, he had no intention to sound huffy.

“Not at all, my Lord. I was just leaving.” Torvi quickly said, finding it funny how they already got so possessive over each other and didn’t even realized. She gave a wink to Ubbe before closing the door behind, making Alfred cross his arms over his chest.

“Good afternoon, my Lord.” Ubbe was mocking, there was no doubt he took pleasure in seeing Alfred’s anger or, better saying, jealous. It was cute for the fact he tried to hide it.

“I came to give you an answer, but now I believe you are already reconsidering your offer. If that is the case, you must tell me now” May the gods give Ubbe straight to not go and hold this precious hybrid. The amount of endearing Ubbe was feeling should be forbidden.

“Far from that, my Lord. If not, I want it more than before.” That broke Alfred’s guard a little bit, although he was still confuse about what he just saw.

“Is that how you behave then? Am I to share my alpha to others?” _‘My alpha’ _was everything Ubbe heard. He had to close his eyes and savour this words being said, nothing made more sense to him than Alfred calling him his alpha. “If I happen to agree with your terms.” Alfred cleaned his throat, trying too hard to show he didn’t care.

“My Lord, I would allow you to cut my tail off if I ever bed another omega if you were to be mine.” Tails are sacred for Bastet’s believers, and a sign of power for Vikings. To offer such a thing was a proof of loyalty, it left Alfred stunned and his pupils to dilated. “Cause I am sure I would deserve it.” Part of Alfred melted a little, but he kept his tough expression, interlacing his fingers in front of his body.

“You will formally announce to my ealdorman your conversion to Bastet, we will hold a small ceremony.” Alfred said, holding Ubbe’s stare.

“Does that mean you will marry me?" 

“I will announce an engagement, yes.” Ubbe was very successful on hiding his excitement. “But a marriage shall happen if you prove to me I won’t be betrayed.” All this accusations of betraying was getting under Ubbe’s skin. He understood the concern, however he hasn’t been nothing but honest.

“I won’t betrayal you, Alfred.” He said, puffing a little.

“We shall see.” The King was ready to leave, when Ubbe came in stride and blocked the way. Again, too close, does he even know what is personal space?

“Tell me this, Alfred.” He searched for some indication of emotions on Alfred’s face lines. “Do you want me?”

That was the question the King feared the most, hiding his feelings hasn’t been easy, but it is getting harder with Ubbe’s insistences. Now the Ragnarson was showing kindness, because it was crystal clear he would find another way if Alfred said _‘no’_. Alfred took a deep breath, daring to give one step ahead and analyze Ubbe’s captivating traces. For sure their children would be beautiful, how could they not with a father like Ubbe? Eyes like a wild ocean, hair that tempted Alfred to touch, which he did. Smoothly and gentle Alfred’s finger prints stroked Ubbe’s braid making the Viking close his eyes and hold his breath. The touch went over to Ubbe’s ear that went down right away showing a tip of submission reserved from alpha to his omega only. Alfred took this moment to admire Ubbe, test how pliant he would be, getting backfire with the will to be ravished by the Viking. He went a little bit closer, sniffing where Ubbe's neck met his jaw.

“Don’t make me regret it, Ubbe. Don’t break my heart.” And Ubbe would have said _‘never’_ if Alfred stayed for another second. When the older one opened his eyes Alfred was gone, even though he left a smell easy to track in which Ubbe could follow, nevertheless Ubbe stood his ground.

Seems like he would be spending some time sharpening his ax, some Danes would have to die for trust to be build.


End file.
